narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tōka Senju
Databook or Fanfiction Is this information from databook? Or a fanfic?Paths 16:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :It's from the third databook. --ShounenSuki 16:47, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Konohagakure Should we not add the Konoha symbol to her page? :She was alive before Konoha was founded, so no. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) in my opinion she never speaks in episode 140, why she has a seiyu? hugh does it say shes dead i believe she is still alive like how Madara is still alive.-- (talk) 07:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :No, it doesn't say she's dead, which is why we put presumed before it. She would be in her nineties if she were still alive, which is highly unlikely considering the world they live in. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) age? Why is her age listed as 27 for part 2 if she's deceased and lived pre konoha? TricksterKing (talk) 10:33, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Because she made her debut in Part II. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 10:35, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, was just confused about where the age comes from. TricksterKing (talk) 10:41, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :::From the databook. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 10:42, November 21, 2013 (UTC) It was in the third databookMunchvtec (talk) 13:03, November 21, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Occupation? can it be added that her occupation is the Hokage's or Hashirama's aid?Munchvtec (talk) 14:14, December 3, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :We don't know if she lived enough to be a Konoha kunoichi to be an aid to the Hokage. Omnibender - Talk - 20:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) in the third data book it said that she was Hashirama's aid, thats why i asked.Munchvtec (talk) 14:37, December 4, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec I added her occupation as the firsts aid, any problems then please discuss here first. Munchvtec (talk) 01:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :I believe we had this discussion some time ago. My databook version (the German one) states she was Hashirama's fellow or comrade, which could also mean she did not practically aided him but possibly just strolled along. They were members of the same clan after all. Does the English version explicitly state she was an aid to Hashirama? Even better, what does the Japanese original say here? Norleon (talk) 16:11, May 19, 2014 (UTC) the english version does just say that she was his aid and mentions her prowess in genjutsu. Munchvtec (talk) 15:40, May 20, 2014 (UTC) the Japanese version that i have says associate which is basically the same thing as an aid. Munchvtec (talk) 15:41, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Aide an associate are not the same. An aide is an assistant. Associate can simply mean that they were connected to each other but implies no professional or occupational relationship.--Soul reaper (talk) 15:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't know. Its what the english data book says. Munchvtec (talk) 15:50, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Can you right down the exact sentence? That would shed some light on the meaning.--Soul reaper (talk) 15:51, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't have the book on me right know but I will be able to. I could do it tomorrow around the same time as now if that's okay. Munchvtec (talk) 15:53, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :That would be good. I get the feeling that the wording may be something along the lines of "she was an aid to the first Hokage" which would simply mean she helped him, whereas if it were spelt aide (with an e) it would denote a career.--Soul reaper (talk) 15:55, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't remember how it was spelt but ill get it tomorrow. Munchvtec (talk) 15:56, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Do you even take the time to read the info we have on the wikia before adding things? The databook said she was his close associate. It never said she wS his aid or assistant.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:03, May 20, 2014 (UTC) viz edition of it. Munchvtec (talk) 16:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes, i read it. Munchvtec (talk) 16:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :ShounenSuki's translation does not cover the little information text, apparently. Munchvtec, you own the Japanese version of the databook? I guess you can write down the content of it too then? I am learning Japanese, so I would like to see it with my own eyes. Norleon (talk) 17:03, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I only have access to the Japanese one and the English viz translation says this, a s e n j u clan k u n o I c h I. One of the firsts aides. She is skilled in g e n j u t s u and her powers are well known in other countries. Sorry for the spacing in certain words it's an auto correct. Munchvtec (talk) 01:37, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :You misunderstood. If you have the Japanese version, I'm sure you can read it, right? Why else would you own it otherwise? If you can read it, I would like you to write down the context here in Japanese. You know, like this: この文は意味がありません. Norleon (talk) 10:26, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I read very little japanese and im a naruto collector; that's why i have it. i have a plastic sealed copy and an opened one. But this whole thing doesn't really matter anyways. Munchvtec (talk) 18:20, September 11, 2014 (UTC) no reply Norleon? Munchvtec (talk) 13:06, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Manga image I've realized on pages such as Mei Terumī, Yahiko, and Konan, we've removed manga images from the character infoboxes for whatever reason, despite the fact that those manga images show noticeable differences from their appearances in the anime. So any reason why the manga image is still here in this character's infobox? 05:30, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Again. 14:19, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::The characters you mentioned had minor differences that didn't require a manga image in the infobox. This one was probably just missed, due to them being a minor character. I have removed the manga picture. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:23, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::K, thanks. I did the same thing here. Is that okay? 14:29, April 12, 2015 (UTC)